


Истинная причина

by Koren_Zla



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koren_Zla/pseuds/Koren_Zla





	Истинная причина

            Даже не понюхав толком и не став разбираться в угловатых надписях на бутылке, Тор плеснул себе неизвестного пойла в стакан. Хотелось напиться и убедить самого себя, что решение погубить Асгард, родину его и его предков, было верным. Единственно верным, что уж там. Хорошо, хоть остальные не спешили обвинять его в поспешности или неразумности. Что уж говорить, сам Локи одобрил его план, а дорогой братец всегда мог извернуться так, чтобы не только выйти сухим из воды, но и для себя урвать кусок.

            Брат… Тор вздохнул и обернулся к зеркалу, разглядывая накладку на отсутствующий глаз.

— А ты пронырливее, чем я думал! – он не смог сдержать счастливую улыбку. Выбрался-таки. Ну а как же иначе? В ответ только скромная наигранная усмешка и взгляд из-под бровей. – Будь ты здесь, я бы тебя даже обнял.

            Тор уже привычно запустил в Локи набалдашник от бутылки, уже забыв про выпивку. Спасся от конца света и ладно, всё равно как. Главное, что живой. Гранёная пробка врезалась в плечо и гулко упала на пол, а Локи в очередной раз улыбнулся так, как улыбался только он и более никто в этой вселенной. Тор замер, растерялся и забыл всё, что желал сказать.

— Ну? Чего ты ждёшь, братец? Или желаешь забрать свои слова обратно? – Локи привычно насмехался, но руки в стороны развёл. И опять смотрел так… чуть искоса, будто ожидая подвоха или удара, готовый к отказу.

— Дурак ты, брат.

            Тор не выдержал и рванул вперёд, сгребая в крепких объятиях, подхватывая под рёбра и приподнимая над полом, вжимаясь носом в жилистую шею и жадно вдыхая запах. Он замер, прикрыл глаз и пожелал, чтобы мгновение длилось как можно дольше, а может и вовсе остановилось.

— Неужели ты думал, что я принесу себя в жертву? Это ты из нас двоих маешься страстью к геройству, а не я.

            Вопреки насмешливому тону, руки Локи мягко обхватили Тора за шею, а пальцы полезли ерошить непривычно короткие волосы. Они замерли так вдвоём, наверное, надолго, пока Тор не успокоился немного:

— Отца я тебе всё равно не прощу.

— Он и мой отец тоже, если ты забыл.

— Но братом моим ты упорно отказываешься называться, — Тор не удержался от лёгкого тычка под рёбра.

— Будто ты не знаешь истинной причины.

            Голос Локи, тихий, вкрадчивый, такой родной, прозвучал у самого уха. Тор отлично знал причину, поэтому жадно потянул воздух носом, огляделся и перекинул свою ношу через плечо, мысленно сетуя, что это лишь кабинет с одним единственным узким стулом и столом, заставленным всякой вычурной канцелярской дребеденью. Получив тычок под ребро в ответ, Тор усмехнулся краем рта и решительно направился к внутренней двери, ведущей в более обустроенные комнаты. Конечно, не его опочивальни во дворце, тесноваты, но как временное пристанище годилось.

            Стоило только закрыть дверь плотнее, как Локи вывернулся и отскочил в противоположный угол комнаты и оскорблённо поправил растрепавшиеся волосы:

— Животное.

            И опять посмотрел так, что Тор только и смог улыбнуться и шагнуть навстречу. Локи нахмурился и отступил ровно на шаг. Пришлось снова подаваться вперёд, чтобы сократить расстояние. Локи упорно отходил то, вбок, то назад, огибая препятствия и бросая недовольные взгляды. Будь на месте Тора кто-то другой, то решил бы что Локи не по душе происходящее, но на месте Тора был Тор. И он замечательно знал, что если сейчас остановиться, то в таком случае действительно будут обиды и ругань.

            Поэтому Тор медленно приближался, зажимая Локи в угол и рассеяно думая, как же расстёгивается мудрёный камзол. Стоило хорошо ощупать эту штуковину, чтобы не порвать случайно, иначе Локи злился бы и посылал на его голову все известные проклятья. В такие моменты всегда очень сильно хотелось целовать его.

— Ну что? Доволен? Надеюсь, ты не будешь сковывать меня цепями, как та пьянчуга валькирия? – Локи тихо закряхтел в медвежьих объятиях.

— Может быть, подумаю, — ответил Тор, размышляя о совершенно другом. Но мыль про цепи вызвала у него интерес. – Я скучал по тебе.

            Локи лишь фыркнул недовольно и горделиво отвернулся. Он буравил взглядом стены, пока Тор тащил его в кровать. Он дул губы и разглядывал балдахин, пока Тор расстёгивал все многочисленные крючки и пуговицы на одеждах. Он упорно хмурился и отводил глаза, пока Тор зацеловывал его руки в приступе нежности и ласки. Надолго его терпения не хватило. Тор встретился с грустным, немного виноватым, взглядом и улыбнулся. Он простил бы Локи почти что угодно, извинись тот. А Локи хотел попросить прощения, только слов ему было жалко. Вместо них у Локи были поцелуи – много разных, но всегда самых искренних. Тор порой не разбирал говорил ему Локи правду или нет, но вот в его поцелуях он не сомневался никогда.

            Кровать под ними прогнулась, странно всколыхнулась и успокоилась, подстраиваясь под вес тел. Локи фыркнул, поёрзал недовольно и забрался выше, на многочисленные подушки, которые они не удосужились убрать. Он расшвырял их в сторону, устраиваясь удобнее и пронзил Тора недовольным взглядом:

— Что ты постоянно смеёшься надо мной?

— Я не смеюсь. Я радуюсь, что ты тут, со мной.

— Меня достало твоё зубоскальство!

— Дай на тебя полюбоваться.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты на меня смотрел! Отвернись и не зли меня своим ужасно глупым выражением лица!

            Локи кипятился, злился, краснел и явно терял терпение. Да и самому Тору уже надоело ждать. Он лишь быстро прикинул с чего начать, а затем нежно поцеловал Локи в плечо. Тот притих и замер, а Тор продолжил целовать бледную кожу, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением. Его вело от долгой разлуки, его вело от одной мысли, что вскоре они могут опять отдалиться друг от друга, и все эти мысли подогревали в нём желание и вправду связать Локи цепями и держать поближе к себе.

            Тор не удержался и прикусил его за шею, мягко прижимая кожу зубами и чуть оттягивая. Локи, кажется возмутился и пытался отпихнуть его, но Тор знал, когда надо остановиться и как сильно сжать челюсти, чтобы Локи бунтовал только для виду, а потом и вовсе лишь стонал и подставлялся. Тор втянул в рот сосок и подхватил Локи под бёдра, чтобы тот обхватил его за поясницу и прижался ближе.

— Ты не боишься, что я тебя обману? Или сбегу? – Локи кое-как убрал со лба прилипшую прядь и опять вцепился обеими руками Тору в плечи, царапая спину короткими ногтями.

— Я тебя никогда не боялся. Я боялся только за тебя.

            Не удержав в себе захлестнувшие его чувства, Тор опять полез целоваться – жадно, больно, крепко. Он только надеялся, что Локи никто больше так не целует, что никто больше не знает, как надо любить Локи, как его надо укладывать в постель и как надо брать так, чтобы он стонал в голос, прогибался и просил ещё и ещё.

            Тор знал, что если прикусить за кадык, то Локи грязно выругается, но его взгляд заблестит довольно. Если растереть его соски так, то кожа вокруг раскраснеется, а Локи будет ёрзать и кусать губы, но ни за что не признается, что такая нехитрая ласка распалила желание. Если его долго мучить, вылизывая поджарый живот и перебирая волосы на лобке, то можно схлопотать по шее. Главное, после этого не сдаться и не пойти на поводу.

— Да чтоб тебя… — Локи закусил губу и отвернулся, пытаясь сдержать стон. Тор специально смотрел, пока гладил пальцем его вход. Почему-то Локи заводило это больше, чем если Тор лез приласкать его языком. – Ты нарочно это, да? Я точно знаю!

— Локи, я люблю тебя, — ответил Тор невпопад и опять залюбовался, как сводный брат заливается румянцем, как его взгляд теплеет, как становится беззащитным и искренним.

— Ты совершенно точно нарочно… — Локи судорожно облизнул тонкие губы, поколебался с секунду и жадно притянул Тора к себе, целуя так пылко и неуклюже, будто это был их первый поцелуй.

            Гора подушек пришлась очень кстати. Тор поспешно подпихивал под Локи парочку, пытаясь не разрывать их нелепого поцелуя. Тот только фыркнул в губы, пихнул в плечо и повернулся на живот, устраиваясь сам удобнее. От одного такого вида у Тора перед глазами потемнело, а желание сдерживаться и чуть повременить улетучилось. Локи томно выдохнул, прогнулся и развёл ноги шире.

— Так это… а как же смазка… ну или… что-нибудь… — Тор кое-как связал пару слов в справедливое возражение нетерпеливости Локи, но в противовес своим же доводам склонился над ним, еле сдерживая своё вожделение и страсть.

— Будто в первый раз, — с усмешкой ответил Локи, мокро облизывая свою ладонь и обхватывая крепкий член Тора. Вот и настала его пора говорить всякие непотребства. Локи пару раз провёл рукой с самым довольным видом и направил Тора в себя, прикрывая глаза и чуть морщась, принимая.

            Они замерли ненадолго, чтобы перевести дыхание, чтобы чуть-чуть привыкнуть, чтобы не покалечить друг друга в конце концов. Замерли, а потом захлебнулись в чувствах, забывшись и потерявшись во времени. Локи испачкал подушки, а Тор испачкал Локи. Они кое-как подвинулись, обнялись и задремали ненадолго, чтобы через полчаса поругаться из-за какой-то ерунды и разбежаться по краям кровати.

            Только Тор хотел подвинуться ближе, может быть, ущипнуть Локи за задницу, получить оплеуху за нахальство и несколько поцелуев, дверь в спальню отъехала в сторону, впуская валькирию внутрь. Тор нехотя сел в постели, накидывая на Локи одеяло.

— Ваше величество, вы нужны на мостике. Надо выбрать курс и решить кучу насущных проблем, — она нагло усмехнулась, заходя глубже в спальню и осторожно заглядывая за штору балдахина. – Я бы пришла раньше, но Хеймдалль сказал, что вы заняты, ваше величество. Только не сказал кем.

            Тор нахмурился и задёрнул плотную штору дальше, не желая показывать разморенного, встрёпанного и сонного Локи никому на свете.

— Скоро буду, — валькирия и не подумала уходить, ехидно улыбаясь.

— Да ладно…. Ещё часок мы можем и подрейфовать в открытом космосе…

            Она сбежала, громко гогоча, только когда Тор запустил в неё сапогом.


End file.
